Scary Halloween
by xTheDarkShadowsx
Summary: Lucy and her friends, Jenny and Mike, decide to go trick or treating and stumble upon a abandoned house. Her friends suggest she go inside and explore it, just to see if she can do it. For her falling to such trickery, she ends locked in the house and ends up meeting certain killers she never expected. Multi crossover and Rated T for language and suggested violence.


**Oh my god, this is the longest One-shot I ever written in my life! I was planning to post it on Halloween, but since it has so much description it took me four days to finish it. Usually it takes me a day to write this. **

**Anyways since Darkness Takes Over reviewed my other story, I decided to take her advice and more description based around the character. So my next chapter in the story is like 13 pages long, I'm thinking about posting it sometime this week. For this I did the same thing and I also made Freddy less talkative and more doing, adding some slight humor to this. So I hope this is good enough.**

**On with the story :)**

* * *

**Scary Halloween**

* * *

The trees began to sway and the howling of the wolves filled the air. I would usually imagine a night of Halloween less scary, when it comes to hanging out with friends and going trick or treating, in order to score some candy. I asked my friends Jenny and Mike if we were going to do so, I noticed the way they looked at each other and snickered, but I chose to ignore it, when they said we would. They were lairs.

Well, we technically did it, but when I told them I had to go home, or my parents would kill me, they told me that we should go to one more house. They also promised me it would be quick. I sighed and let it slide, thinking it may be fun. Including the fact, I need to stop being tense and live a little.

But, I soon had second thoughts when we came upon a scary abandoned house. "Um… guys," I said shakily. "I think we should go back. My parents will worry about me, if I don't come home by curfew." Jenny looked at me.

"Do you always have to do what your parents say?" Her blue eyes staring back into my green ones.

She's always been a rebel, even when it came to her parents, but they never found out. I never understood how she does it. How can she slip past her parents without them noticing? If I did that, my parents would go all ape shit on me. Probably ground me for months. Some life I'll live.

I messed with my red hair, out of nervousness. I have a tendency to do that. It's just a little habit I can't seem to break. I've done it ever since I was little and haven't stopped. I even tried to stop one time, but my hands felt like they need something to touch during the awkward times. It just felt right to me.

Jenny's black hair blew with the wind as I felt shivers down my spine. I don't think I like this place. Then again, it is good to explore new areas you don't know. Unless, something bad happens to you then it's game over.

"Well… I just…" I couldn't really explain myself that well.

Do I really have to do what my parents always tell me? Is it the right choice to? Most people believe that it is and, when I was little, my mother always told me that it's better to listen to your parents than to be a troublemaker. I knew she was trying to scare me, but in reality it did seem true.

"That's what I thought." Her tone sounded harsh.

I hated when Jenny would act this way. It made me feel hopeless and a coward. Are friends supposed to make you feel this way? I never really understood that. Sometimes she wasn't like this. Sometimes she would be nice and cheer me up for me when I'm down, but I don't know what has made her turn into something else. Turn into something I don't know anymore.

I looked down at my sneakers, feeling bad. I felt the grief and sadness almost wash over me, but as soon as I felt Jenny's hand touch my shoulder, I felt relief. Some release from all the grief. Some happiness. I looked up at her and she smiled.

"Stop being a baby and have some fun." I smiled back understand what she meant.

Fun is fun.

She was right. I need to chill, relax, and have fun. I think exploring the abandoned house might do the trick. Nothing in there can scare me. Nothing.

"Are you two done, sweet talking?" We both look at Mike.

Mike seemed like the kind of guy you would see walk away from an explosion. He is bold. Most bold guys have what he has. Blonde hair, brown eyes, and a tough attitude. Well technically, most of the guys I've seen. So in other words, he would fit the category of "Macho Men".

I haven't really seen him do anything bold, yet. But you can tell, when he wants to do something he'll do it. Hell, if you ask him to jump off a bridge, he'll do it. That would also classify him as a daredevil, but there isn't that much to talk about.

"Yeah, yeah." Jenny removed her hand from my shoulder and turned to look at him. "Who died and made you leader?"

I could tell she was starting to get ticked off; by the way he was acting towards her. Him and her would always butt heads. I don't know why, but it seemed to be that way when I found them. They would do it non-stop, trying to show them who is more superior in the group. I could care less, when it came to their bickering.

He sighed. "We had this discussion before. I'm the leader, end of story." I looked at his eyes, telling that he didn't want to do this right now.

What did they have in store for me anyways? I looked at the abandoned house, betting it was something awful, but I couldn't really think about it at the moment. I hate when you know what something or someone looks like, but you just don't the name till after someone tells you. It gets on my nerves so bad.

Jenny scoffs. "Yeah, whatever." I remembered the last time they argued about this.

It drove me crazy. I assume that's why Jenny didn't even try to go further. She probably hated when they butted heads as much as I. I don't blame her. Having to listen to friends fight is stressful enough. But, this awkward silence is even more stressful than that. Somebody needs to speak or I just might lose it. Or better yet…

"So," I decided to break it, for a better feeling. "Why are we here?"

They both looked at me for awhile. Then a creepy smile spread on their faces as they looked back at each other. They defiantly know something I don't. I have a really bad feeling for this.

Jenny looked back at me. "We thought it would be fun, if you sneak around the house a bit." My eyes grew wide.

Is it true? I looked at Mike and he was nodding his head. Glancing at the abandoned house, I felt my heart pound. I have to go in there? Why would I explore a scary, creepy, strange house I never been in before. No way. No way was I going into that house. They can't make me. My feet will stay where they are, thank you very much.

I look back at them. "No way. You guys can count me out." I crossed my arms.

There was no way I was going in that damn house, let alone be near it. Sorry. That's how I roll and if they don't accept it, fine. I guess we really aren't friends then. True friends wouldn't do this to someone. True friends would not even attempt to take them to it.

I saw Mike roll his eyes. "Come on, Lucy. Have you ever thought what one would look like on the inside?" His question did prove a point, I would never reconsider, but I have to disagree.

"No, and I'm not doing it today." I was angry. "You can forget about it." I turned around and looked down the path we came through.

Should I leave? Well If I do, my life won't be in danger. That way, my parents won't worry about me and issue an amber alert if I've gone missing. I'll be safe and sound, sleeping in my bed, from a good day. If I don't, I probably experience new things, but…

"I'm going home." My decision was made and I'm sticking to it.

No matter what Mike and Jenny have to say, nothing will change my mind. I believe that protect my life is what means the most to me than others. But, I can't stop what others want to do. I can only control me. No one else.

I heard Mike mumble something, but I didn't care. If he only cared about himself and not about other feelings, fine. He's more of an asshole than he looks. That's what I hate about him. Sometimes he could be very nice to you and other times he can be a real dickweed. Major manipulators tend to not have many friends, when the people start to realize what a jerk they really are for making you do things, or make you believe things, that seem real to you, but really aren't.

I started walking away, until Jenny grabbed my shoulder, making me stop in my tracks. "Hey," She leaned close to my ear. "How about we go in with you?"

I never really considered that. Them going in with me don't seem that bad. Thinking about us, with our flashlights, searching through the rooms, together, should draw the fear away from me slightly. Backup seems like more of a positive plan than what they intentionally thought.

I look back at Jenny and smile. "I think I'm down on that." This night might not be as scary as I thought it would.

"Then it settles it." We looked back at Mike. "Don't worry, Lucy. We'll be behind you." Jenny removed her hand again.

I looked at her and she smiled. Understanding that they have my back, I turned around and started walking up the creaky stairs with no fear. I carried my flashlight in my right and the pillow case in my left hand. I gently knock on the door.

"Hello?" I say consciously. "Is anyone-" the door opens slowly, making a creaking noise.

I look behind me, feeling somewhat fear take it's form, seeing Jenny and Mike right behind me, like the promised. I look back and see nothing, but darkness. I turn my flashlight on and shine it in the house, revealing a living room.

"Here I go." I take slow steps; just in case anyone pops out, trying to scare me.

The place is huge, than I could imagine. It filled with dusty old furniture and it even has an old television. I really haven't seen them before, but I heard about them. This place might not be as bad as I thought. I sigh in relief, but apparently too quickly as the door behind me slams shut. Shooting fear back into me.

I turn around and run over to it, scared for my life. I pull on the handle, but it seems to be jammed.

"Guys, let me out! This isn't funny!" I heard snickers on the other side of the door.

Traitors! I should have never believed them. My goodness got in the way from actually seeing who they really are. A bunch a lying-evil-sick people! Those heathens! I should have chosen my friends more wisely. Now I'm trapped in the house, with darkness. Who knows what can try to scare me? Or worse! Somebody can just come and kill me if they wanted to. Right now would be the perfect time.

"Sorry Lucy, but the door seems to be stuck." I could hear the laughter in Mike's voice.

I chose to ignore it. That way at least I could think straight. I turned around and shined my flash light everywhere. Wanting to see everything. Nothing is going to try to even come and scare me. Not on my watch.

I shined my flashlight in the living room and saw a doll, sitting on the coffee table. I swear that thing wasn't there before. Red hair gleaming by my light, blue eyes staring back at me, mockingly, with not much emotion, and its bland smile seeming happy, but it might have more of a meaning behind it. I walk closer to it, feeling no fear. Dolls can't hurt you, can they?

I set my pillowcase on the chair, close to it, and pick up the doll, with one hand and still holding my flashlight with my other hand.

"What are you?" I mumble.

I turned it around, trying to find who made it. I couldn't really see the name on the clothing. Maybe it's on one of the shoes. I grabbed its shoes and lifted it up, seeing the name: Good Guys. Huh? That's a strange name for a doll, because it looks nothing like a good guy with its cold blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Chucky." I flipped it over.

This doll can talk? It doesn't seem that scary, but I still feel like it should be. Chucky is also not a common name I've heard of. Is it a nickname?

"And I'm your friend to the end. Heidi ho, ha, ha, ha." He really doesn't seem to be friendly.

Is he hiding is true intentions? In my gut, I can feel a bad feeling going on. I flip him over and open the back part of his clothes. Then a thought entered into my mind. Does he have batteries in him? I open his back, just to make sure, and gasped. My conscience was right. He is bad news. I drop him on the floor. He can talk and doesn't have any batteries. Is that even possible?

I back away from him as he stands up, all on his own. What is he? He can't be real. This can't be happening! It's just not possible! His laughter was creeper than ever. He turns around and looks at me, with a disturbing smile than before. I knew something didn't seem right about him. Just him being alive isn't natural. Who is this creep?

"Hi, I'm Chucky." His voice was deeper, while pure evil eyes looking into mine. "Want to play?"

Oh my god! This doll is going to kill me! I don't see any weapon on him. How is he going to kill me with no weapon? Unless, he's just trying to scare the crap out of me, while fucking with my mind. I don't like it.

"What are you going to do without a weapon?" He snickered.

His laughter was annoying and creepy at the same time. I don't know what I want to do the most. I either want to put tape on his mouth or run away from him. Whichever one seems better than being in this place. Imagining myself safe and sound seems great, but I don't know if I'll be able to with those traitors not letting me open the door.

"I have ways." He walked over to where my pillowcase and grabbed the open end of it. "With force." He held it behind him and it was filled with a lot of candy.

He's going to beat me to death! This can't be good. I have to find a way out of this. Suddenly, I realize I still have my flashlight in my hand. Maybe if I shine the light on him, I'll blind him. That's exactly what I'll do.

"I'm going to beat you senseless and your corpse too." His wicked laugh fills the air once more.

As he walks closer to me, dragging my pillowcase on the floor, I shine the flashlight in his face. He yells as he covers his face, dropping my pillowcase to the floor. Being blinded by my light, he fights air and starts walking around in the opposite direction.

"You bitch," He has one hand searching for me, but it knocks over a vase in the process, braking into tiny pieces as it hits the floor. "Where are you?"

Now it's my chance to make a break for it. Still noticing my pillowcase, filled with candy, on the floor, I could care less for it. If it means saving my life and not having candy, I could totally live without, then so be it. I would rather live any day, rather than die trying to save some candy.

I climb up the stairs without thinking much of it. I still hear him bump stuff as I walk further in the house. I need to find a hiding spot, soon. That light I shined on him, won't last long. He won't be blind before I know it. I look around the rooms, trying to decide which room I should go to, out of the three rooms or I could go further down the hallway. Why does it have to be so difficult?

"Where did you go? You know I didn't mean what I said." I heard his voice as his footsteps got close to the stairs.

Crap! I decide to go into one of the rooms and notice a closet. Thank god. I open the door, but I hear it creak a bit. I hear his footsteps coming up the stairs. No time to lose. So, I get in really quickly, not thinking if there is anyone inside.

"Where are you, bitch! When I get my hands on you…" I heard his voice drift away, not really hearing what he was going to say.

Assuming he either went into a different room or went further down the hallway, I'm just glad he's gone. I sigh in relief. I back away from the door to think of a way out of here. There's got to be a way. But my thoughts are suddenly interrupted, when I felt my back touch something warm and… breathing? I turn around quickly and shine my flashlight in the direction, discovering a guy with a hockey mask. I start hyperventilating when I see him raise his machete. When it gets high in the air, I scream. I don't care if that psycho doll can hear me; I just want to get the hell out of here.

I dash out of the closet as fast as I can. When I run out of the room, I see the doll carrying a hammer. Where in the hell did he find that and who would leave a hammer in the abandoned house? I stop in my tracks, not knowing which way to go.

"Looks like your cornered and there is nowhere to run. I'm going to bash your face in; you won't be able to see the light of day. Afterwards, I let this fella chop you up, into little pieces." I felt my body shake at the thought of it.

These people are crazy! But, really the doll is doing all the talking for the hockey mask bozo. I look at my surrounds and notice the stairs. If I can just get around him, I might be able to find an alternate way out. Hopefully, being spared.

Here goes nothing. I run straight towards Chucky, while hockey mask killer chases me. Chucky raises the hammer in the air, about to hit me, but I make a sharp turn and trample up the steps, with all my strength. I hear him growl in anger as he follows right behind the hockey mask killer.

"Come back here, bitch! I'm not done with you!" Him and the tall guy's footsteps following behind me, make my heart pound faster.

Oh god, I hope there aren't any more of them. Just thinking about being in a house filled with killers, would be scary. My friends shouldn't have brought me here. Correction, I shouldn't have gone trick or treating with them, or better yet, I should have stayed home. If I was at home right now, I would be sleeping safe and sound, wrapped in my warm covers, and away from these freaks.

When I reach the top of the stairs, I continue running down another hallway, but it leads me to a dead end. So, I turn around, thinking there might be another way, but there isn't. I hear their footsteps come closer. I turn back around and see a window. Um… I was pretty sure that wasn't there before, but who can judge? Someone must be out there trying to save my life. Whoever this person is, thank you.

I climb out the window, noticing I'm at the back of the house. I walk to the other side of the window when I hear voices.

"Where is she?" Peaking from the side, I see him looking all over. "She's got to be here somewhere." He then looks at the tall dude. "Keep looking, we can't lose her." Then I hear his footsteps go back down the stairs.

When I can't hear their footsteps anymore, I decide to climb on the roof above the window. That way I can go back to the front of the house. The sooner I do that, the sooner I can leave. I walk over to the window and put my feet on the window railing, holding me for support. Along with, placing my hands on the edge of the roof. I was about to swing my leg over, but a hand grabs my ankle. I turned around and saw another tall guy, but in a full white mask. He starts pulling me close to him, but I kick his chest, making him sway back a bit. Then I decide to kick harder, causing him to lose his grip on me and he loses his balance on the roof. That's when I see him fall of.

I continue climbing; swinging my leg over and making it to the top, while not caring about the other killer. Soon sliding down to the other side, and climbing down the windows. Once I reach the ground, I make a run for it. I look behind me and see him following me, along with the Chucky and the hockey mask guy. Man, having three killers chasing after you sucks. Can this get any worse?

While continuing running, I go deep into the woods, so it would be harder for them to find me. That way, when they give up, I can safely walk home, without any problems. I decide to hide against the tree, noticing I'm out of breath, and out of shape, from so much running. I hear their footsteps close by.

Chucky sighs. "Ugh, we need to find her before he does. That asshole is always one step of us." I'm confused.

Who is this "he" he's talking about? Is he another killer? Oh god please don't be another killer, I'm tired of this shit. I think three killers are enough. I heard their footsteps go in another direction.

"Maybe she went this way." I held my breath, until I could no longer hear the sound of footsteps crunching leafs.

I always hated the sound of crunching leafs. I know they just end up where they fall, but on the sidewalk. Seriously? Could they just fall somewhere else, where our feet don't touch them? The grass is a good example. I believe once they fall, they should fall there and nowhere else. Period. If they don't, I'll just move them to where they belong. Those sinful leafs. They should be where they belong.

"Lucy?" I look around, but don't see anyone, but I recognize that voice.

"Jenny?" I don't shout loud enough, because I don't want them to hear me. "Is that you?" I hear her footsteps coming close.

She then walks around the tree in front of me and smiles. "There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you." I'm shocked.

She actually cared about me, even though Mike and her were the ones who wouldn't let me out of the house? That's so thoughtful. Wait… I can't just forgive her that easily. She lied to me, saying that she would go inside with me, but left me in the dark with three killers. I think she didn't know about them, but that doesn't mean I can trust her again. Does it?

"How do I know you're sure?" I walked closer to her as she did to me.

"Oh my god, Lucy. I didn't know you would be in a house filled with killers. Mike and I thought it would be fun to let you adventure the house on your own. That's all. It wasn't our intention to get you killed." She did sound convincing, but I still wasn't sure.

Then she hugged me. Something deep in me knew she really meant this. No hard feels to me and between our friendship.

"I'm sorry." That phrase seemed to confirm my theory, even further.

I wrapped my arms around her, still with my flashlight in my hand. "I forgive you." Feeling this joy, never felt this good before. "No worries?" She hugged me tighter accepting our friendship.

Suddenly, I felt a force throw me against the tree, pinning me there. I look at Jenny all worried, but she laughs and it's not her voice, it's a darker one. A one I don't like. Then she changes into a guy with a burnt face, brown fedora, with a razor claw on his right hand, a Christmas sweater, and brown pants. I try to move, but I can't. His dark laughter sickens me the most. It's worse than Chucky's. He then walks close to me, just inches away from my face and smiles.

"Lucy, I'm home." I turn my head away as his claw touches my cheek, but not hard enough to cut it, just to sting.

So this is the creeper Chucky was talking about. He seems scarier than the other three combined. They're not match for him when it comes to the scariest killer. Still not being able to move, I realize that this has to be a dream. Killers appearing out of nowhere and that window, I swear it was there in the first place. Then I realize something.

"You're the one who made those killers appear and who helped me get away from them." He laughed.

"You're smarter than you look." I would have thanked him, but I remember that he's not on my side.

He's only after me, like they all are. I bet they are teaming up together to get me, but knowing him wants my soul all to himself. What trickery, but I don't blame him. I have to admit, agree to work together, but in the end have the prize all to yourself, it's pretty smart.

I cringed when I felt his claw travel down from my cheek; pass my neck, to the side of my left breast, where my heart should be. "Welcome to my world, bitch." He drew his claw back slowly.

Is this the end of me? If it is, at least I won't have to see their faces anymore. But, my parents will think it's all my friends fault and they probably go to court and end up in jail. As for me, they will have a funeral for me, thinking that I'm in a better place and I will be.

"Frederick Kruger!" He stopped and groaned.

By my assumption, I think he doesn't even like Chucky that much. He turned around and looked at them in anger. He might also hates being called that name too. At least I found something that ticks him off.

"My name is Freddy not Frederick, Charles. My whore of a mother called me that." Chucky laughs.

"I guess you have a face that only a mother can love." I could tell by his voice he didn't like him either. I could imagine Freddy gritting his teeth right now, from rage. "I go by Chucky now."

Freddy shook his head. "Yeah, yeah." He looked back at me and smiled.

I tried moving, but the force still held me back. I have no way to escape. Freddy raise his claw and walked closer to me. I was going to be sliced. Is this the end of the road for me?

"Don't you dare touch her!" He groaned again.

He turned to look at him. "You guys get. She's mine." Oh great now they were claiming me.

Chucky gritted his teeth in anger. Probably frustrated that he would tell them one thing and turn his back towards them, literally.

"I knew we should never trust you. Jason, Michael, and I, agreed to take you down." Freddy laughed.

He loved this. What psycho would love to do this, is beyond me. Thinking about this, he would be no match compared to these three killers. He might believe he does, but the odds have to be against him. It just seems impossible.

"This will be fun." Him and his sick humor are driving me crazy!

What kind of killer is he? If you ask me, he seems like every killer, but more psychotic. They soon charge at each other. I see Chucky hit his ankle with the hammer he has, but it doesn't do any damage. Freddy picks him up with his non-glove hand and throws him, his back colliding with the tree. 1 out 2 to go. He 's stronger than he looks. Michael then tries to punch him as Jason tries to stab him, but he ducks before they could. Causing Michael to punch Jason and Jason stabbing Michael in the stomach. They both fall in the grass. 3 strikes and that's game over.

He turns to face me and smiles. "Now where were we?" He walks up close to me with his claw in the air.

"Somebody! Anybody! Wake me up!" His sinister laughter makes chills go up my spine.

Not the good kinds.

"Looks like nobody is going to rescue you." His face is just inches from mine. "Your mine now, Lucy."

His hot breath on my face, makes me turn my head away from shame. I just want out of here. Please make this nightmare stop! It's scary enough as it is! Somebody needs to wake me up or I'm a goner. My life being taken away before my eyes, isn't a pretty experience.

_Lucy?_

I hear Jenny's voice echoing my name.

_Lucy, are you okay?_

Mike's too.

They are worried about me. They actually care about me? But, I thought… Just hours ago they kept me trapped in that abandoned house, not caring about my life. What's going on here? Did I imagine it?

"No! She's mine you hear me!" Freddy shouted at the sky.

_Lucy, you need to wake up!_

Jenny sounds worried. I can feel somebody shake me awake.

_Come on Lucy, this isn't funny._

Freddy grabbed a hold of my arms. "You belong to me! No one else!" But, I could feel myself waking up.

And I did.

When I opened my eyes, Jenny and Mike were staring at me. I could tell they had worried faces on. I was really confused. Jenny did seem like that type of person, but Mike. He really didn't care about anyone. Why the change of attitude now?

"Jenny? Mike? Is that really you?" The both sighed in relief.

Jenny helped me up. Happy to see that I'm fine. Strange, I don't remember what happened a few moments ago. I don't even remember falling asleep. This doesn't make any sense. I swear I went in that house, but when I look at the door, it's as if I never went inside.

"What happened?" My mind was blank. It's like I couldn't remember anything, but what happened in the dream.

Mike sighed. "You were going to go inside the house, but you fainted before you even went in."

I did? Wow, I feel bad now. I'm such a failure. Having my hopes up in doing it, and in all reality I didn't even do it. I looked at Jenny and she nodded, agreeing with Mike.

"We are just glad your okay. We thought we lost you there for a minute." I looked back at Mike, surprised that he was worried about me.

"Yeah, yeah." When he looked away I noticed he glanced back at me and winked.

So the big bad boy is a softie. Somehow I knew he had it in him all along. He never really showed it when he was young, but now it's plain obvious. I just have to look close enough.

"Well, we better get home or our parents will kill us." He got that right.

I look at the abandoned house when Jenny and Mike started taking off. That house must be filled with mysterious I never knew about, but I'm glad that I never went in there to find out. Who knows what might be inside.

"Lucy?" I turn around and see mike waiting for me. "Are you coming?" I look back at the house one more time, before running up to him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Who knew that my Halloween day would actually be interesting for once? It's not in a typical day that you see killers all after you and see that gets to claim you first, but I do have to admit my favorite one would be Freddy. Even though he might act like a total psychopath, I think he's the one who can scare anybodies pants off first, before all the other killers. It's true what Chucky said about him. He is always one step ahead of them.

* * *

**Well as I said, I hope this One-shot was good since it had my top favorite killers, including saving the best killer for last. If you know what I mean :)**

**Sorry for the late Halloween gift. **


End file.
